<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conference Call by Salacious_Stories (Gays_and_Memes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338389">Conference Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gays_and_Memes/pseuds/Salacious_Stories'>Salacious_Stories (Gays_and_Memes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Freeuse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mildly Dubious Consent due to power dynamics, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Workplace Sex, ends on a light note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gays_and_Memes/pseuds/Salacious_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an office conference call becomes a waiting game as the CFO drones on, the boss decides everyone could use a break. Muting the call, the group quickly starts an orgy, turning mundane waiting into messy fun. </p><p>Inspired by r/DirtyWritingPrompts on Reddit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Conference Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708373">[WP] The boss hates having to deal with corporate.</a> by u/IkaRessdix.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chelsea rolled her eyes and mimicked a ‘yapping’ motion with her hand as the CFO began their update on the financials through the conference call speakerphone. The others at the table smirked in agreement. The meeting was already running over on time and all of this was going to be emailed to her later anyways. Standing up, she bent over the table and muted the call. </p><p>“Alright, someone come and fuck me while Peter’s droning on. Sharon, since you’re familiar with our numbers you’re on mute and response duty. Make sure we don’t miss any questions thrown our way. Just call out ‘pause’ so we know when you’re unmuting. Everyone else, do whatever you want for the next 10 minutes, just don’t leave the room. There are two more topics after this before the meeting will be adjourned." </p><p>Sharon nodded and slide the phone in front of herself. Chelsea rolled up her skirt and pulled down her panties, thankful that she was wearing thigh high stockings today for easier access. Jim quickly moved behind her, always the kiss ass. She didn’t mind though, he was a decent fuck. </p><p>He sat in her chair and rolled it forward so that his face was aligned with her ass. Putting his hands at the top of her thighs he pulled her skin taught for easier access to her pussy. Pushing his face in, Chelsea sighed as he began licking her folds and teasing her clit. Todd, who was sitting on her left, rolled his chair closer to watch. She turned her head to look at him and watched as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, already at half-mast. She moaned as Jim’s ministrations got more intense and Todd coaxed his cock into a full erection. </p><p>“Alright Jim, I’m ready, get that cock in there.” </p><p>Chelsea heard a moan from across the table and looked up. Hayle was on her back splayed out on the conference table, her legs open wide, her hands massaging the breasts she’d pulled out of her dress shirt, teasing her nipples with her fingers, and Cole between her legs, holding on to her hips while he pumped his cock inside her. </p><p>Just then Chelsea let out her own low moan as Jim slid his cock into her pussy. There was a soft smacking noise as he worked it in and out, her pussy extra wet from watching her team participate around her. He must be enjoying the view as well, as his cock felt extra girthy today. She tilted her hips and pushed her hands against the top of the table, giving herself leverage to push harder against his thick cock. </p><p>She looked back over at Todd who was now cradling and fondling his balls through his pants with his left hand while his right pumped a steady rhythm on his cock. He seemed to be taking turns looking between Jim fucking Chelsea doggy style, Hayle taking Cole’s cock on the Conference table while he stood leaning over her, and Sharon concentrating on the speaker, her clothes off and folded neatly on the table next to her, one hand hovering near the mute button and the other working on her pussy. When Sharon noticed him looking, she winked and moved to sit on top of the table. Leaning back on the hand she kept close to the speakerphone, the other was now on full display with her pussy, fingers working deftly inside and thumb teasing her clit. <br/>Todd smiled his thanks at her before gazing lecherously at her pussy. Sharon was clearly enjoying the attention as flecks of her pussy juice began to splatter onto the table. </p><p>Chelsea smiled warmly at the two of them. She was so proud of how close her team had gotten and how well they all worked together. Standing up, she let Jim’s cock slide out of her. Turning around, she pushed him down back into the nearby chair. Pulling it around so that he sat facing the large conference room windows that looked out into the rest of the office, she straddled him and eased down onto his still rock hard cock. With a full view of the others in the conference room, she grabbed his shoulders and began to bounce enthusiastically, driving his cock deep inside her. She groaned quietly, knowing Sharon was still carefully listening to the conference call. </p><p>‘Pause!’ Sharon suddenly shouted and everyone went still. She pressed the button to unmute and relayed this quarter's percentages. Meanwhile, Todd held a vice grip on the base of his cock, Hayley bit her bottom lip with Cole halfway inside her, and Chelsea sitting on Jim’s lap, her pussy squeezing on his cock. Once the CFO moved onto the next branch’s numbers, Sharon re-muted the call and gave them the thumbs up with her free hand, the other’s fingers still buried in her pussy. <br/>Everyone sighed in relief and picked up where they left off, this time a little louder knowing they probably wouldn’t be needed on the call again for at least a few more minutes. <br/>“Damn, Jim, your cock is so hard today. You got a big load waiting for me in there?” she said, winking at him. </p><p>“Oh you have no idea,” he replied, grabbing her hips and pulling her down a little faster and harder on his cock. “Just let me know when you’re ready for me to unload, boss.” </p><p>Chelsea smiled and looked over at Todd just in time. He’d turned his attention to them when they'd begun speaking and he had a desperate look on his face as he gripped his balls and pumped hard on his cock. As soon as Jim had said the word ‘boss’ he'd groaned loudly and soon after, ropes of cum erupting from the tip of his cock. </p><p>“Oh FUCK, that’s so fucking hot,” Chelsea said as she watched his cum land in puddles on the desk, his pant legs, and the carpet. She turned her face back to Jim and looked into his eyes. “Give me that cum right fucking now, or I’ll put your ass on probation.” She smiled wide, her way of assuring him that the words were pure roleplay and wouldn’t affect his actual position in the company. </p><p>“Fuck,” he moaned, grabbing her by the ass and lifting her with him as he stood up out of the chair. He staggered a step forward so that her back was now pressing against the office window. Someone passing by on the other side stopped and bent over so that they could watch as his cock began to thrust deep enough to make her whole body bounce a little against the glass. “Tell me,” he panted and let out another groan as Chelsea squeezed her pussy down on his cock again. </p><p>“Tell you what?” she teased, undoing her top buttons and pulling her breasts out so that they were bouncing right in his view every time he thrust his cock inside her. </p><p>“Tell me that thing you said last time,” he said breathlessly, his cock swelling even more, clearly on the edge of climax. </p><p>Chelsea smirked, hearing Cole groan in the background with his own orgasm. “You better fuck me sideways, because that’s the only way I’ll ever give you a promotion.” </p><p>Jim moaned loudly and leaned into her, fingers digging into her ass and cock throbbing as he began to cum inside her. He slowly pumped a couple more times, unloading everything he had within him before he began to relax his grip. She smiled as he gently placed her back on the ground, his cock falling free and cum dripping down her thighs, soaking into her hosiery and making puddles on the carpet. <br/>“I guess the cleaning crew is really going to be earning it today,” he said with a laugh. </p><p>Chelsea playfully slapped at his arm before grabbing some tissues off the table and cleaning up a bit. “You know we always pay extra for spills Jim. Everyone’s labor is respected around here.” </p><p>She took her seat as the others fixed their own clothing and repositioned themselves back around the table. </p><p>“Sharon, thank you so much for monitoring the phone. You did a great job and we really appreciate you. Cole, please take over for Sharon while I finish her off.” </p><p>“Yes, Ma’am,” Cole responded before sliding the phone over and placing it in front of himself. </p><p>Sharon beamed from where she was seated still on top of the table and scooted over to Chelsea. “Of course! Always happy to do my part for the team.” She laid back on the table in front of her boss and spread her legs wide. Chelsea folded one leg underneath herself for leverage before sliding her fingers inside Sharon, gripping the other woman's thigh with her free hand, and leaning forward to put her mouth on an already twitching clit. </p><p>Sharon moaned as Chelsea worked diligently, rubbing her fingers right where she wanted them inside, swirling and gently flicking her tongue on her aching clit. Releasing the thigh she had been holding, Chelsea twirled her finger in Todd’s direction, pointed at Sharon, and then made a ‘talking’ motion with her hand, silently asking for his verbal assistance. </p><p>Todd rolled closer to the two before leaning forward in his chair and speaking. “Sharon did such a good job today, didn’t she everyone?” Everyone murmured enthusiastically in agreement and a few quietly clapped, still conscious of the conference call Cole was now monitoring. “Sharon’s our good girl, aren’t you Sharon?” </p><p>A blush spread across Sharon’s face and chest as she nodded, biting her lip. “Mmhmm.” </p><p>“I’m so happy you’re getting the reward you deserve for being such a good girl. It was super hot watching you fuck yourself on the table, spread out and facing right at me. Made me want to take those fingers out and stuff my cock inside.” </p><p>“Fuck,” Sharon moaned as she grasped at the table. “I kept thinking about your cock while I was playing with myself, wishing I could climb off the table and sink it deep inside me.” </p><p>Todd stood up and began to rub at the bulge forming in his pants. “You're making me hard again just thinking about it.” </p><p>“Fuck.” Sharon squirmed, desperation on her face as she eyed the imprint of his cock through the fabric of his pants. “I’m so fucking close. I swear if you say one more thing, I’m going to fucking cum.” </p><p>“Oh yeah?” He said, his pants now tented and straining against the erection he was sporting. “You mean something like this?” He unzipped his fly and gently slapped his naked cock against the tabletop. “I am going to fuck you so hard at lunch you won’t be able to use your pussy for days.” </p><p>Sharon cried out and grasped at her thighs, fingers digging into the flesh. “FUCK, I’m cumming. Holy shit I’m cumming.” She moaned loudly, forgetting about the conference call, as she bucked slowly against Chelsea’s mouth and fingers, riding out her orgasm. Once her body ceased it’s twitching, she relaxed against the table and fanned her face with her hands. “Wow, that was great." She sat up and smiled widely. "Thanks, guys.” <br/> <br/>"Absolutely. You deserve it, Sharon," replied Chelsea with a warm smile, dabbing at the pussy juice on her face and fingers with a tissue.<br/> <br/>“Teamwork makes the dream work,” Todd added with a wink, eliciting a few chuckles from the others. Still standing, he worked to tuck his swollen cock back into his pants.<br/> <br/>Sharon rolled her eyes good-naturedly and hopped down off the table. She took her seat just in time for Cole to unmute and respond to a question about the company’s upcoming picnic. <br/> <br/>Seeing Todd still struggling, Chelsea motioned for his attention and made a 'jerk off' gesture with a smirk. Todd smiled back gratefully and took his seat. Leaning back and closing his eyes, he cradled his balls and began to work his cock in practiced strokes. A few minutes later everyone was struggling not to laugh as Todd's cum splashed onto the table, coming dangerously close to hitting the phone and Hayley while she was answering another picnic related question. Once the phone was muted again, everyone burst out laughing. <br/> <br/>Hayley wiped at her eyes and tried to speak in between laughs. "Alright, despite the fact that I just came dangerously close to losing my shit in the middle of a sentence, while on a call that includes the CEO-," she stopped briefly to laugh again and regroup. "I have to say, this is definitely the best conference call I have ever been on."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carl and his friends discuss plans for casual Friday while he face-fucks another co-worker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every month, the company put out a memo for Casual Friday. The week leading up to it, there was always a buzz going around the office as everyone talked about what they were planning to wear and how they were going to fit the theme. This month’s was ‘Laundry Day’. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> what are you thinking about wearing tomorrow?” Carl asked Yolonda as he face-fucked Rhonda at lunch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned at her yogurt. “Great question. Probably something less fun and more on the nose, because I actually am really behind on laundry.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, me too,” replied Taylor, holding his tie back as he took another spoonful of soup. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yolonda looked up from her yogurt. “What about you Carl?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” he responded, half replying and half moaning. He leaned forward a little and leaned his left hand on the table with his other still on the back of Rhonda’s head. Lifting his right leg up onto the bench, he resumed thrusting his cock into her mouth, looking thoughtful. “I was going to wear an old Halloween costume, but I suppose I could always go on the nose too and wear my most ridiculous boxers and t-shirt.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should!” Yolonda said with a smile. Then we could all kinda match.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” added Taylor. “I’m just happy I don’t have to wear a tie tomorrow.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, count me in,” Carl replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Glad I won’t be the only one going the underwear route.” Yolonda smiled her thanks. “Do you want any help cumming Carl? I’m all done eating.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, if you’re offering!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ass, pussy, or breasts today?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carl closed his eyes and moaned, contemplating. “Ass,” he replied, opening his eyes again. “Definitely ass.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yolonda walked around the table, carefully sliding Carl’s lunch out of the way. She got on top of the table next to Rhonda, unzipped and pulled down her skirt and panties, and leaned forward on her hands with her ass in the air. Carl repositioned so that he could reach Yolonda’s ass with his face while still pumping his cock into Rhonda’s mouth. Burying his face as deep as he could, he began to lick her asshole, groaning with pleasure. Rhonda made a slight choking noise as she adjusted to the added girth his cock had swollen to in response. Carl picked up the pace, causing a rhythmic smacking noise as his balls—wet with Rhonda’s drool—began to slap against her jaw. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like eating that big fat ass, Carl? You gonna give Rhonda the cum she needs?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carl’s muscles seized and he grunted as an orgasm flooded his body. He could feel Rhonda’s throat constricting as she swallowed his entire load. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yolonda chuckled as she got back down off the table and pulled her skirt back up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rhonda sighed happily. “Thanks, Carl. I really appreciate it. I can’t believe I forgot my lunch at home.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> Rhonda. Happy to help,” Carl replied with a smile. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m going to head back to my desk. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Yolonda said, picking up her trash and beginning to walk away. “And you’d both better be in underwear!” she called back over her shoulder mock-threateningly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud commotion across the room and the two still sitting at the table turned to look. Taylor chuckled, “There goes Todd and Sharon again.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, he’s really giving it to her,” replied Carl with a laugh. “How much you want to bet she uses the standing desk for the rest of the day.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A loud scraping followed by a bang echoed throughout the room as the table they were using to fuck against slid and slammed into the wall. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taylor shook his head with a smirk. “Good luck finding anyone to take those odds.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Too right,” he conceded, smiling as Sharon let out a particularly loud moan. “Day two on the other hand?” He looked at Taylor shrewdly and raised an eyebrow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taylor chuckled and held out his hand. “Alright fine, I’ll take that bet.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carl’s smile widened as he sealed the deal with a handshake. “The usual stakes I take it?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Taylor replied with a wink.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>